


Constant

by jxs9293



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kurama is my fav character, M/M, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxs9293/pseuds/jxs9293
Summary: Naruto and Kurama. They're there for each other.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Constant

Naruto Uzumaki; jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyūbi no Yōko, the strongest of the Bijuu. And that's just it. Kurama, his Bijuu, has always been there for him. Ever since he was less than an hour old, Kurama was there every waking minute. Maybe he wasn't _there for him_ all his life, but he was still there. 

And for that? For that, he loves him. 

Naruto supposes it was only natural, seeing as he had craved for attention, friendships, caresses—any form of love, basically—for the majority of his life. So when he figured out he literally had his own inner demon, he made it his mission to shower them (yes, "them," because he didn't know the beast's pronouns yet) with love. 

It wasn't easy at first, and it took a lot of time, but he finally cracked the ice one day. 

"Kurama."

The beast-now-turned-human looked over at the blond, who was sitting on the edge of the messy bed, staring out the window after a long mission. 

"Hm?"

"What do you think the others will say?"

Kurama sighed. The "secret" wasn't told to many; Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka (all of them were _incredibly reluctant—refused, almost—_ to accept that the creature who had ravaged their village and taken the life of their precious Yellow Flash was out and about disguised as a human) were the only ones who knew for now. While Kurama knew Naruto still cared about others' opinions of him, that wasn't what he was worried about right now. He was worried about Kurama. Worried _for_ Kurama. 

"What if I just eat them instead?" he teased. It wasn't really time for joking, for Naruto was serious about this, but Kurama needed to lighten up the blonde's heart and mind. 

He received a chuckle in response. "Only you, Kurama."

The knowing and fond smile was worth it. 

Kurama smiled back in response. As he wrapped his arms around Naruto, he sighed in content. Naruto, his one and only Naruto, was here with _him,_ here to _stay._ That only caused Kurama's heart to explode in little orange sparkles of sappy and foreign love. 

Naruto was content. He was sublime. He was happy, cherished, _cared for, payed attention to, fed,_ **_loved_** _-_

Kurama was his constant. Naruto was Kurama's constant. The pair couldn't have been any more in love and infatuated with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have a thing for uncommon ships. Nonetheless, I love these two. I apologize for any errors. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
